The Story of Bryn
by JustCallMe.Catgirl
Summary: I'm new. So far, all I can figure is that the Night Class is perfect and the Chairman is a little odd... Oh, and I made friends with a little boy no one else can see. Am I losing my mind, or is Cross Academy really as freaky as I think it is?
1. So, here's the deal

**This is going to be fun...**

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything!!**

* * *

**_ "All those unboarding, we have now reached the town of Cross Academy. Please exit safely, and have a nice day."_**

The woman's voice was a distant droning in my ears. Beneath my music, it didn't matter. But considering it was my stop, I stood up and departed my company of a creepy blond man dressed in a suit, and a sleeping (or dead) old woman. I say the blond man was creepy not because he constantly looked at me funny, but because he lacked any human flaw. His eyes, his hair, his face... Everything was perfect. I could go on for hours about how much that creeped me out. But nothing I had ever experienced had prepared me for when I stepped out of the train and into the town's perfect train station, which lead to the town's perfect town square, with vendors that lined the town's perfect streets. I had stepped into some sort of dream land, that much I was sure of... Talk about "somewhere over the rainbow".

Speaking of perfect, here came my welcome wagon. Whoopee, right? I turned my music up extra loud and pretended I didn't see the brown-haired chick waving like a mad woman and her morose silver-haired buddy. His get-up, which was all black and uniformed, didn't help make him seem any friendlier.

_ Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High-maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean._

"Bryn! Bryn-chan! Bryn Ari?" Damn these headphones. I cursed myself for forgetting my better ones back home. The girl kept calling my name, so I felt it necessary to look in her direction and nod. She smiled bigger and ran up to me. Her silver-haired partner took his sweet time.

_ Kill me romantically  
Fill my soul with vomit  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you!_

"Hello! I'm Yuki!" Her huge brown eyes showed more than her dopey smile. They intrigued me. She acted happy, but her eyes told otherwise. She was extremely self-sacrificing... Interesting. She was very pure, which fit her name perfectly... I nodded again, and gave her my crooked half-smile.

_ She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed_

"Bryn Ari. Call me Bryn though, kay? No chan or san shit." I said. Her eyes widened, shocked by my words. I guessed I should watch the language. The boy came next.

_ Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!_

"Zero." He muttered, his body stiffened as he came closer. Something was not right about this boy. He was too perfect, like the man on the train. There wasn't a single flaw. His body, ridged, made me shiver. Yes, he was wrong some how. His eyes showed no emotion. Leading me to believe he liked to keep his mind blank. Possibly keeping back painful memories and cutting himself off from the world. Also interesting.

_ You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing for gold  
Leave me alone._

"Bryn." I said, just as monotonous. He was staring at me in the same way the man on the train had... I felt a chill run up my spine, but I kept my eyes emotionless. His expression made me feel like... He wanted to eat me...

_ You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart  
You call me up drunk  
Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!_

"Well, let's get up to the school, alright?" Yuki said pleasantly, her smile as big as ever and completely oblivious to Zero's stare. He and I nodded at the same time in her direction, and moved to follow her.

_ She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed_

I fixed my music so it was blaring again. I couldn't remember when I had turned it down. These two enticed my interest so much, it was almost hypnotizing. I hoped the rest of the school wasn't this interesting, or my head would undoubtedly explode.

_ Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!_

We stopped at the base of what I would call a mountain, and what people who weren't nearly as lazy as me would call a large hill. There was a stone path leading through the forest that went all the way to the summit, where a few huge buildings stood. Oh go figure. A perfect town had a perfect hill with a perfect school at the top.

_ Love me cancerously  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
How's your new boy?  
Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!_

"Alright guys! We'd better start walking! It's a bit of a hike, and we don't have much time before curfew!" Said Yuki, very joyously. I, however, felt my jaw drop.

_ She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed_

"You want me... To walk up that?!" I almost yelled, while almost losing my composure. I looked at the little road, then the buildings, then the road again. It was then I decided I hated Cross Academy.

_ Wha' 'bout that sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead!_

"Well, yea... We need to get there some how!" Yuki exclaimed, giggling.

"Er... How about a car?" I asked. Surely a rich school like this... I saw Zero fight a smile.

"Walking's good for you. Let's go." He said, all snide and what not. I sighed dramatically to let them both know I didn't approve, then sulkily began to follow. It was going to be a long walk... And wouldn't you know it?! My ipod had just died! I adjusted the strap of my laptop bag and began my slow climb. Yup, definitely the worst school I had ever decided to go to!

**20 minutes later...**

"PLEASE SAY WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" I exclaimed, fully exhausted. Athletics was never my strong suit. I had tripped at least twice. The first time, Zero had caught me. I was quick to show him his help was unnecessary and very much unwanted. But for a moment, he was close enough to me to smell. Now, it could have been my imagination, but he didn't smell very... Human...

"How can you be so tired? You know, for someone so small and skinny, you aren't very muscular..." Yuki wasn't trying to be so insulting, I knew. But I still flashed her a death glare while she nor Zero weren't looking. I didn't want to upset her with my glance, and well... I'd observed the way Zero had looked at her the few times she'd let her guard down... He probably would have waited until Yuki wasn't looking and taken my head off.

"As you two can probably tell, I'm not good at staying on my feet... So I don't do sports, and try to keep walking to a minimum." I said. My composure kept slipping up. I was trying very hard not to start screaming at my stupid life as Zero rolled his eyes.

"Oh hey! Your shoe's untied..." Yuki said. She had been doing most of the talking the whole walk. She was slightly annoying, but in the endearing sisterly way. "Well, we'll just wait until you're done."

"No, no... You guys go on without me. Didn't you say you had to be back a while before curfew to detain the masses of crazy girls?" Yup, she had been doing a lot of talking. She told me all about her life with Zero at the school. How great it was. How much I would love it. Blah blah blah.

"But... We can't leave you alone... What if you get lost?" Yuki asked, all innocent. Jeez, could her eyes have been any bigger, browner, and pure?

"There's only one road! Besides, I'm just slowing you down. Get going. I'll see you up there later." I glanced towards the sun, which plenty high enough. I would make it there before dark. But at least, if they went on ahead, I could walk leisurely and actually enjoy the scenery. Their fast pace was too much... I watched Yuki contemplate but could tell Zero had already made up his mind.

"Let's go, Yuki." He said, eyes cold and hollow. He didn't even look at me. Well, I didn't like him either. She jumped to obey him, like a loyal little puppy.

"Okay! I'll see you later, Bryn! Make sure you're up here by nightfall..." Her voice faded as Zero dragged her farther away.

Ah! Peace at last! I sat down in the middle of the road and took out my ipod and laptop. After plugging my ipod into my lappy's little slot, I put everything back in and began my trek once more. I took my time, taking in the beautiful scenery. I was glad for finaly being in an imperfect place... Everything was normal here. But then, I had always felt comforted surrounded by trees and away from civilization. I was sure I wouldn't be going into the oddly perfect town any time soon. Lost in my own thoughts, I stumbled over my own feet and fell face down on the stones. Although the stones were smooth, I guess there were some rough spots. I felt my skin slightly sting with the fresh scrapes on my hands. There was little blood, but I still became dizzy from the smell of copper they gave off. I sat on my knees, blowing on my hands as i had done since I was a child. It was another comfort, I suppose.

As I reached for my spilled possessions, my eyes caught on something glittering on the side of the road. I packed everything back into my bag neatly, and moved for the shimmering object. I bent down, and picked it up. It appeared to be some sort of stone... Blood red with a streak of black across the top... My reflection stared back at me, as perplexed as I was. But where I had brown hair and jade green eyes, my reflection was as crimson as death... The black streak cut through my face and down my neck. The image made me shiver. The stone was unnatural... It felt like a bad omen. A bird took flight suddenly, as if frightened, from a tree nearby. I looked up quickly, feeling just the smallest bit scared.

A path of dirt and seemingly rarely walked lead off of the road and into the forest. I hadn't noticed that before. I decided a detour couldn't hurt. I could always follow the path back to the main road. There couldn't be any harm in following the path, could there?

* * *


	2. Hanabusa Aido

**Enjoy my dark friends...**

**Disclaimer: Whatever I said before.**

* * *

The forest was beautiful... Not in the reformed and orderly way the town had been, but in the way nature makes everything seem. The ground was soft with moss covering it as it's quilt. I felt as if I could lay down and sleep on the forest's floor for eternity, never to be disturbed. But I kept walking, careful to keep from straying off of the path even the slightest bit. Through the dense foliage, I could see light shimmering in the distance. Feeling an unexplainable abundance of joy, I broke into a run. My head spun with questions, but none of them seemed to matter except what laid at the end of the pathway.

Where the forest ended a spectacular meadow began. I stopped running, content with where my curiosity had led me. Blocked at first from my view, I discovered that my meadow held a large pond near the end of it, surrounded by weeping-willows. I had found my safe haven. The only place I could escape to after a long day in hell (I was sure that was what Cross Academy would be to me), and a paradise fit for a queen. I looked across the pond and to my astonishment and happiness found the outer wall of Cross Academy. I knew then that this place had been a gift to me. From who, I didn't know. Not yet, anyway.

"Well? Do you like it??" I jumped. The sound of the voice was sudden and young and full of a burning curiosity I wasn't sure I could quench. I turned around slowly, only to be met face to face with a little boy who couldn't have been any older than seven and only a nose length away.

"HOLY FRICK!" I screeched, and fell back in surprise. He just stood there, with a look of disapproval on his face.

"You know, you shouldn't swear in front of children." He corrected, flashing me a toothy grin. I sat there, frozen, trying to figure out what he was doing here alone. As I said before, he couldn't have been any older than seven or eight... He was pretty adorable. And I don't even like kids. His hair was short and brown and very curly. His face was round and sweet, but his smile told of mischief and tricks. And his eyes... They were the best part. One was an icy blue, as deep as the oceans, while the other was the color of melted chocolate. "Hello? You were so busy SWEARING you didn't answer me! Do you like this place or not?"

"I... Uh... Well yes but... Are you lost?" I asked, baffled. Why would he care whether or not I liked this place when he was so far away from civilization? His smile widened, and he nodded.

"I knew you would! I did all of my research, you know. I figured out your favorite trees and flowers and birds because I knew you would like it all put together. I told them it was perfect. I told them it would satisfy you completely! I can't to show off!" His little body shook with laughter. What the hell was he talking about?!

"How did you... Who's they??" I asked, kinda sketched out. He stopped laughing and looked at me blankly.

"I told you I did my research... And they're not important! I did this all by myself!" He snapped, almost like he was jealous. His eyes were bright with pride, his knuckles white from his clenched fists. His moods changed so quickly I was afraid of what it might bring on if I said the wrong thing again.

"Right, of course... This place is beautiful. Can I please know the name of perfections creator?" I asked. Okay, maybe I was over doing the brown nosing... But I didn't want to get on this kids bad side... He smirked, soaking in his praise like a sponge.

"My name? It's Chiron. You know, like the centaur from Greek mythology? Pretty cool, huh?" I nodded my agreement. He seemed pleased.

"Um... I want to show one of my new friends how beautiful this place is... I'll be right back, okay?" I had to get away from this little freak. Or tell the Chairman about him. I turned towards the forest, only to find him blocking my path. I yelped.

"You're nice and all, but I'm not allowed to let anyone in here but you. So... No friends, okay? I'll be watching." And with that, he was gone. He literally disappeared from my line of vision.

"Hey! Wait! Little boy! Chiron?!" I yelled after him, although I didn't want him to actually return. I sighed. Couldn't I just have one normal place in this world of abnormality? I reached into my bag, pulling out my newly energized ipod. I needed to lose myself for a bit...

_Girl, what's come between you and me  
look right through me  
I won't let it go  
I can't help this feeling anymore  
I will go anywhere  
maybe you'll see me_

I turned to the forest, but was suddenly reminded that the outer wall of Cross Academy was only a few yards away. Why back track when I could just climb over the wall? I was awful at staying on my feet, but actually quite good at climbing. Lucky me.

_ We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed_

I made my way slowly around the edge of the pond, until I was where it met the wall. I reminded myself that falling would mean plunging into the freezing water and ruining all of my tech. It couldn't happen. I adjusted my bag to a more comfortable position, then began moving. I climbed very slowly at first, but soon realized the wall was basically made to climb. I shivered. That boy _did_ know everything about me...

_ Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Believe what you see_

I was almost to the top. Just a bit further, and I could cuddle in a warm bed and never return here again.

_ It came as no surprise  
You bring me back to life  
Believe me  
You bleed for me  
I'll bleed for you  
I caught you walking through walls  
Drowned with applause  
From a world that makes me crazy_

I sat on top of the wall, wondering how I would possibly get down. Apparently the boy hadn't thought that far. A little farther down the wall, a very tall oak tree stood, as if reaching for something beyond the gates of Cross Academy. I inched my way over to it. It was only when I sat across from the tree I realized it was farther away then I had thought. I began preparing for the leap across to the branches.

_ We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Believe what you see  
_

And suddenly I was in the air, as if flying, into the trees awaiting arms... But I guess it wasn't meant to be. I felt the tips of my fingers brush the tips of the branches, before I began my plunge towards the ground.

_ We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
Underneath your bed  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters_

There was a flash of yellow, and then strong arms made of flesh took the place of the expected arms of death. I cried out, surprised by the sudden stop of the blur of fast motion, but also by the smell.

_ We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are the mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Believe what you see_

Before I realized what I was doing, I shoved myself away from the person. The arms resisted at first, but then let go. I fell to the ground, keeping my eyes focused on the shoes of the stranger who saved me.

"That isn't a very kind way to treat your savior. A pretty girl like you should have better manners." A rich voice chuckled. It was boyish, but mature. I tried not to think about how many times I'd have to wash my clothes to get the stink out now.

_ We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
_

"I didn't ask for your help. I don't even know you." I murmured, still keeping my eyes down. I watched his shoes take a few steps towards me, and before I knew it he was kneeling down right in front of my still form. His cool fingers gripped my face, forcing my gaze to shift to him. My green eyes met his icy-blue, and his fair, curly hair framed his face perfectly. Another perfect one. And he smelled just like the others. I had to get away.

"My dear, you must know me. I am Hanabusa Aido. And you are in my backyard..." He smiled while I shivered.

_Believe what you see..._


	3. Er Help?

**And so, Bryn is taken unwilling to Aido-senpai's room, where she sits as close to the window as possible. Meanwhile, Aido-senpai just stares.**

**Disclaimer: Yup, not owning anything but Bryn... Ehehehe, I own her...**

* * *

The boy sat on the edge of his canopy bed. I felt very, very uncomfortable. Not just because of the way he stared at me. Nor because of the awful smell that made me wince every time I breathed in. No no, I think it was mainly because I had never, ever been alone in a room with a boy and a bed. I mean, sure he was creepily perfect... But that just meant he was ten times more attractive then the normal male. Bleck. I heard him clear his throat, but kept my eyes on the ground.

"You're very rude, you know." He said, confidently. Woah, wait, _I_ was rude?! Okay, that was it.

"_I'm_ rude?! You come from no where, drag me through a dorm full of people and things that smell disgusting, and into a room with a bed where we sit alone for a few hours! If this is how you act towards strangers, I do not want to be your friend!" I screeched. He looked at me blankly, like he didn't get what I was so upset about.

"And? That's bad to you? Most girls would die to take your place right now." He smirked cockily, looking as if he'd heard thousands of girls confessions of love. He needed a severe attitude adjustment. I stood up, my bag falling to the ground.

"Then why don't you offer one of them to come up here? I can think of a billion things I rather do than be here! Like, hmmm... Vomit?" I exclaimed. He looked at me, speechless. Then his eyes turned icy. Before I knew it, he was in front of me.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He screamed, his reaction far more extreme then I'd expected. I felt his hand collide with my cheek, and pain and anger flared inside me. Before I could recognize what I was doing, I saw my arm return the blow. He paused, then collapsed on the ground, his eyes empty. Before any more harm could be done, the door burst open.

"Hanabusa?!" A flaming red head flew into the room, a worried expression on his face. He was followed by another blond, but this one had green eyes. This blond looked a whole lot more controlled and polite. I decided to hide behind him when the red head turned on me, fuming. Well, his eyes were fuming, while his facial expression turned monotone.

"Um... It was all his fault!" I yelled, before the red head could pounce. The blond I hid behind chuckled, and the red head looked at him in disapproval. Meanwhile, I almost gagged from the new wave of smell that followed these boys in. Jeez... Too many perfect people in one room.

"That doesn't surprise me, really... But may I ask, what did you do to him?" I tried not to grimace as he turned to face me, taking my hands in his. Despite myself, I felt my knees grow weak. This boy was just too cute!

"And why are you here in the first place?" The red head asked. I sighed, and told them the whole story, minus the creepy rock, creepy little boy, and the creepy fantasy land right beyond Cross Academy's wall. When I had finished, I directed my gaze to the perfect boys in front of me. The blond one was satisfied, but the red head wasn't. He knelt over Aido, and checked his pulse. He nodded, then directed his gaze to me again.

"So, how did this happen?" He asked, pointing to Aido's body on the floor. I sighed again, and moved my feet a bit.

"Well... He slapped me... So I slapped him back." I said, trying to sound tough. I failed miserably. The blond looked as if he had been stricken himself, while the red head just shrugged.

"I- I sincerely apologize for my friends actions! If there is anything I can do, please tell me!" The blond looked truly regretful, like he had hit me himself. I shrugged.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I murmured. They both looked unconvinced.

"Who are you, anyways?" The red head asked bluntly. The blond look expectantly at me, waiting for my answer too.

"Um... Bryn... Bryn Ari..." I muttered. They must have thought I had some sort of carpet fetish.

"I am Takuma Ichijo. This is Akatsuki Kain. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I looked up, blushing, as Ichijo bowed. Kain chuckled.

"So she could resist Aido's charms, but not Ichijo's. Interesting." He murmured critically. I flashed him a "SHUT UP!" look, then turned my attention back to Ichijo. I nearly fell over when I saw the pink that tinted his cheeks. Realizing I was in a very awkward position, I put my hands to my cheeks, attempting to cover the blood rushing to my cheeks. Big mistake on my part. Ichijo's face clouded with anger, and he glared murderously at Aido's still form. Then he turned to look back at me, who flushed some more.

"The little wretch did hurt you! I'll kill him!" Ichijo turned towards Aido's unconscious body, a raging glint in his green eyes. But Kain stood in his way, smirking. I tried to keep from giggling myself. Ichijo reminded me of a mad little puppy. He really couldn't pull off any type of angry. He was just too cute!

"Now now, Ichijo... You cannot harm an unconscious man." Kain reasoned.

"Fine! I will wait for him to wake up, then!" Ichijo huffed. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back the laughter. Kain directed his attention towards me.

"_If_ he wakes up. I don't know what she did to him, but he looks pretty out of it. Let's take him to the infirmary." Ichijo nodded. I tried to make myself invisible.

"You may take him to the infirmary, and please tell Kaname-senpai what happened. I think I will show our guest Cross Academy." Ichijo flashed me a sweet smile, which almost made me faint. Almost. I had trained for years to be able to keep my composure, and this boy would not take that from me! I timidly smiled back. Did he think I was one of the perfects? Is that why he was treating me so kindly?

"Don't we have a curfew?" I asked. Ichijo laughed.

"That's only for the Day Class. Don't worry."

Yup.

* * *

**R&R peeps!**


	4. What the boys thought think

**Alrighty, next chapter up and running! Review a bit more and I might update faster, ya her? Good good. Anyways, moving on. Let's see what the boys think, hmm?  
**

* * *

**ZERO POV:**

I think it was fair to say she was beautiful. Not beautiful as is in a vampire's twisted beauty, but beautiful in a 'trying too hard not to be' kind of way. Her strong jaw and messy but cute brown hair reminded me of someone.... Though at the moment, I could not remember who. And those green eyes... They seemed to pierce my very soul. I thought about it the entire way back to the academy, but came up with nothing but painful memories of my past life. Not that it mattered. It's not as if I didn't repulse her, like most humans. With the exception of Yuki, and some extremely naive students. But she seemed unusually keen to my undead, bloodsucking nature. For instance, she tripped and fell, and I had to keep myself from smirking at her inability to conceal her repulsion towards my catching her and breaking her uncaring composure. But then, when we left her behind, I felt almost alone. As much as I love my Yuki, this girl... Bryn Ari... She was almost a kindred spirit. She seemed as repulsed by vampires as I, and also seemed to close herself off from the world, like she was avoiding seeing something that would remind her of her past. So of course, I was very surprised when, while scouting the campus after curfew, I saw her walking with the vice-president of the Night Class. He seems to be completely comfortable with her, and I'm almost positive he plans to _eat_ her. I will follow them inconspicuously, until he gives me a fool-proof reason to doubt his oath to not drink the blood of students.

* * *

**HANABUSA POV:**

Okay, well, it's safe to say I've seen prettier than the human girl who decided to literally drop in on me while I was taking my evening stroll. So I have no idea what drove me to take her up to my room in an attempt seduce her, which resulted in such a catastrophe that I could not help but wish I wasn't so impulsive. So maybe Cain _is_ always right. No matter, as soon as I find out where I am, I believe it will be possible for me to find the girl, apologize, and hope that Kaname-sama doesn't punish me too severely. Unless _this_ is his punishment. Which maybe be a bit extreme. No matter what one has done, no one deserves such complete isolation... And darkness... And the muffled thoughts of the girl who had slapped me... What has happened?!

* * *

**ICHIJO POV:**

She was perfect. The most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, and even then some. Bryn Ari... The name of God's most perfect creation. She was quiet and thoughtful and so artistically enhanced that she astounded me. Her interests, which I was learning more and more of as our conversation progressed, made it seem as if she were staring into my very being. If there was in fact a God, I thanked him mentally. I took her to the fountain of Cross Academy, in the main courtyard. The sun had long since set, and the Day Class were in their dorms. As our conversation continued, she seemed to unwind. She smiled more and more often, her hard expression of monotony softened into one of interest. She told me of her paintings, and in turn I told her of mine. She told me of her favorite music... And I decided to share one of my very favorites, which only increased my belief that this meeting was more than coincidence. It was fate. I took her hand in mine, and bowed. Then, as gracefully as I could, took her in my arms and began to waltz. I heard a gasp, and, daring to look down, saw her staring at me with wide eyes. I tried to smile.

"Are we... Dancing?" She asked timidly. I could not tear my gaze from hers, nor did I want to. I grinned.

"Yes, we are. Can't you hear the music?" I said in nothing more than a whisper. My lips were close enough to her ear that they touched. She shivered, though from delight or disgust I could not tell.

"No... What song is it?" She asked, still acting very shy. If it were possible, my grin grew. She blushed. I began to hum along, and as I did so, the music took to our ears. My steps became more fluent as to keep to the beat. _Thank you, Cain._ I said silently.

_Ion displacement  
Won't work in the basement  
Especially when I'm not with you_

She gasped again, a small intake of breath that touched me at my core. I wanted her to love me, right then, as I knew I did her. I moved my eyes from hers, down to her full, kissable lips, and watch them frown as she concentrated on keeping my pace. Though I was sure she had no experience (she had made it very clear sports were not her strong suite) she kept the rhythm and her balance very well.

_Here in the heartland  
A feeling so startling  
I don't know what I should do_

I chuckled, and her blush deepened.

"I've never done this before, okay?" She murmured, averting her bright green eyes from my own.

_ Oh Bryn, you see through the dark  
Right past the fireflies that sleep in my heart  
You know its easy to see  
Wait for the season to come back to me_

"I couldn't tell." I said, all too serious. She looked back, a timid smile forming. She knew I meant it.

_ Nights by the ocean  
A westerly motion  
That moves California to sea_

"So... How'd you get them to put my name in there? I mean, this isn't a real song with _my_ weird name in it." She said, trying to make it a joke. But again, I was completely serious. And I wanted her to know it.

_Eyes like a seagull  
No kansas palm beetle  
Could ever come close to that free_

"My dear, this is no laughing matter. This song was written for you, I am sure. Though the artist may not have known it. And you have the most beautiful name I have ever heard, so it is no surprise it was included in such a beautiful song." I said, trying to be gentle but firm. I think I may have succeeded, because a look of seriousness was adopted by her by her face as well, and her eyes that of revelation.

_ Oh Bryn, you see through the dark  
Right past the fireflies that sleep in my heart  
You know its easy to see_

"No one... Has ever called my name beautiful..." She said, and the smell of salty water wafted into my senses. I looked down, completely startled to see the girl I was sure I loved crying in my arms. I winced, trying to think of a way I might have insulted her. I lost myself in thought, and therefore was not prepared for what came next.

_ Wait for the season to come back to me._

And suddenly I am on top of her, her teary eyes staring deep into mine, my apologies coming out slurred, my lungs seeming like they cannot get enough air. I lose myself then, entranced by her beauty and scent and the essence of her body pressed to mine. My face goes closer to hers without instruction, her blood tempting me in ways I did not think possible. I suddenly want her neck almost as much as her lips, and I feel my hand fumbling for my pills packet. But before I can grasp either her neck or her lips with my teeth, someone with a familiar but hostile scent interferes. And it's as if the spell is broken. And I can hear the prefect Zero Kiryu yelling at me to get up, to get off, to leave. And the girl, the beautiful Bryn, scurries to her feet, her face warm and red and pulsing with blood. _Human_ blood, I now realize. And then I realize what Kiryu-kun must think. And what Kaname-senpai will say. But still, I don't care. Because the spell hasn't worn away just yet. And I can almost taste the lips that would have been mine, had Kiryu-kun let me be for just a moment longer. And then I am shocked. Because I still don't know which I was going for. The blood, or the love.

* * *

**Kinda short, but that song is entitled Bryn, and was written and composed by Vampire Weekend, so I make no claim. Hope you enjoyed. And please review, it makes me happy! (And if you don't get why the boy's POV's went from past to present tense, it was because we were catching up with the characters and getting their immediate thoughts, not their reflections. Get it? Haha =])**


	5. In which much is revealed

**Wow, so yeah... Kinda forgot all about this story hahahaha figured I owed it to you guys to start it up again. So here I go!**

**

* * *

**

**Bryn POV:**

"Ichijo. What _exactly _happened between you and the Day Class student, Bryn Ari?" Kaname-sama asked coldly, voice edged with venom. I watched from my hiding place, a vent I'd found after being sent back to the Day Class dorms by Zero. Seeing how terrified Ichijo looked, I had decided I would follow them, to make sure he would be alright and proclaim that I was at fault if necessary. Which was really weird for me. Since when was I so self-sacrificing?

"Kaname-sama, I sincerely apologize for my behavior. I didn't know she was human." Ichijo stood in front of another young, perfect man, who was watching him like a cat watches a mouse. This 'Kaname-sama' had the darkest aura I'd ever felt, matching his dark hair and eyes. He was shrouded in mystery and... Blood... I shivered, holding back a gasp. But more important was the fact that they had referred to me as _human_. Which meant they were something besides human.

"How did you not know? Are you losing your sense of smell?" Kaname stood, moving towards Ichijo menacingly. I tensed, prepared to burst forth from the vent and protect him. Wait... What the hell? Why would I do that? He wasn't even human!

"No... I'm not sure what happened... Her scent was muddled... It was probably because she had been surrounded by vampire scent due to Aido." His face was monotonous, but I could see the spark of fear in his eyes as Kaname got closer to him. I was sure Kaname saw it as well, because in a flash he was behind Ichijo, arms on his shoulders. I blinked, wondering how he could have moved so fast and starting to believe they really weren't human ater all.

"Ah yes. How could Aido sneak a human into his room without you noticing? Ichijo... You're disappointing me..." His voice held an ominous tone, sending shivers down my spine. I watched, eyes wide, as Kaname bent his head at an odd angle, shifting closer to Ichijo's neck. Ichijo stood there paralyzed, not startled but quite obviously terrified. I watched the dark haired monster's sharp teeth gleam in the moon's light, and before I could stop myself, I'd jumped out of the vent onto the well groomed carpet of Kaname's office.

"No! Leave him alone!" I cried, and suddenly my body became warm with power. Ice shot from my finger tips towards Kaname, looking to at least distract him from doing whatever it was to Ichijo. Both young men looked up in surprise, but Kaname recovered faster than Ichijo. In one smooth motion, he jumped to avoid the ice knives almost too fast for me to follow and flicked his wrist, sending a wave of energy to fling me against the wall. I cringed visibly, but reigned my pain in, regaining my lost composure. This Kaname would know I did not fear him. He stood directly across the room for me, looking at me with puzzled, curious eyes. Meanwhile, Ichijo rushed to my side, helping me to stand.

"Bryn!" Ichijo exclaimed, looking at me incredulously, "How on Earth... Why are you here? What happened just now??"

"Ichijo. Leave." Kaname commanded, still looking at me with curiosity-burdened eyes. I flashed Ichijo a fearful look, avoiding Kaname's gaze. He wouldn't leave me alone with this monster... Would he? Ichijo saw my look, and turned to face Kaname.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama. I cannot." Ichijo murmured defiantly, staring rebelliously into Kaname's nearly black eyes. His face clouded with anger.

"That was an order." He said venomously, flicking his wrist. The doors opened, and Ichijo went flying into the wall across from them. Another flick of the wrist, and the doors slammed shut. With a slight click, I knew they were locked. Ichijo was banging against them a moment later, which proceeded for about thirty seconds until it suddenly stopped. Everything was silent. And I knew I was alone with the most dangerous person I'd ever faced.

"Hmm.. Ichijo appears to be under some sort of spell." Kaname chuckled, "It would seem he really has taken a liking to you. How troublesome." Our eyes met, and I tried to seem defiant and cold. He just smirked, and sent me careening into the wall again. This time, I stuck to it like glue, unable to move my legs or arms. I tried to scream, but no sound would come out.

"Yes, you are interesting. Tell me, where did you get Aido's powers from? Did you absorb his life energy? Is that why we cannot wake him? If so... What are you? You certainly aren't vampire. At least, not fully." He took a step forward, and suddenly he right in front of me.

"Stay away from me you bastard. Or I'll take your... Your life energy too!" I said fiercely, hoping he couldn't see through my bluff. unfortunately, I'm not the best liar.

"Oh please child. You're completely ignorant to your powers. But don't worry, I'll find out what exactly you are for you." He tilted his head again, opening his mouth and revealing his fangs. I squirmed uselessly, and when I felt his teeth sink into my flesh I struggled all the more. Finally, feeling light headed, I cried out and went limp. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away from me.

"Oh my.. How very interesting!" He laughed, "You're a mutt! A little vampire, a little warlock, and a little human! You are the most interesting, most delicious thing I have ever tasted. Yes, let's get you into the Night Class right away. You're quite special you know. No child with both vampire and warlock in them has ever survived childhood. Their powers eat them from the inside out, you see... But you! You're quite the hybrid!" He kept laughing, almost meniacally. I stared at him, confused and terrified. He was so powerful... There was no way to escape. Where was Ichijo? Had he abandoned me? Just as I began to lose hope, he opened the doors, revealing a purple-haired woman with her arms wrapped around Ichijo, a knife at his throat.

"Kaname-sama! Bryn!" The purple-haired girl released him, and he appeared at my side. Suddenly, my body was released from the wall, falling limp into Ichijo's strong arms. He looked at Kaname, barely concealing his anger.

"You heard everything, I'm sure. Bring her to the infirmary to dress her wound. Then bring her to the headmaster's office to have her switch classes. You're both dismissed, but, Bryn, you'll return to me tomorrow evening. I'll need you to return Aido to himself. Among other things." Kaname said, dismissing us. But Ichijo didn't move.

"Kaname-sama... Please, don't use her for such things. Take my blood instead." I shivered, trying not to think about him drinking my blood again. Ichijo felt it, and glanced down with worry.

"Very well, but should I need it, she will feed me without complaint." Kaname commanded. Ichijo looked displeased, but he didn't argue. I finally figured out that not only was Kaname powerful physically, but he also seemed to lead those here. That would explain both the fear and adoration expressed when the other students talked about him.

* * *

After we had visited the nurses, I wouldn't allow Ichijo to pick me up again. I wasn't sure how I felt about all of this, I was in a case of major shock. We stood outside the Night Class dorms, my eyes inspecting the cobble-stone path. I felt his eyes watching me, almost burning me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving to take my hand, but I stepped back, avoiding his grasp. I felt the hurt and disappointment radiating off of him.

"You're a vampire." I murmured, still avoiding his gaze. He stepped closer, resting his hands on my shoulders. I cringed, and he took them back, clenching them into fists.

"Yes... I'm sorry about all of this... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... Please... Forgive me..." He begged, tearing my conscious apart. But I couldn't find it into myself to speak. His clenched fists gave off the smell of copper, making it apparent his nails had cut through his skin. "Please... Isn't there anything I can do? I want to make you forget..." He brushed my hair from my face, and, startled, I jumped away.

"Stop!" I cried, afraid of his touch... I couldn't think... I wanted him to hold me... Confused, I ran.

"Bryn! Wait!" He called after me, trying to follow me. I darted into the woods, scaling the wall in a matter of moments. Surprised but also disgusted with my ability, I kept running.

"Bryn!!" He sounded farther away now, apparently left behind from my sudden bolt. I emerged in the clearing I had discovered earlier. Had it really only been a few hours since I'd been here? I slowed, and collapsed underneath the biggest of the willow trees. A broken mess, I needed to empty my head from the questions and regrets... I wanted to drown the pain. I pulled my Ipod from my pocket, and placed the headphones into my ears. Numbly, I pressed play.

_A couple of years and I'm a silhouette  
My halo is broken now and I'm all that's left  
I hate to disappoint but it's the way things went  
I was blind to the things I did  
And deaf to what was said  
_

I felt tears run down my face... How could this have happened? What was I, exactly?

_Tie up these loose ends  
These voices are calling me out  
I've got the solution  
You can feed me to something  
That is leaving this doubt_

What had that dark bastard said? I was a warlock, vampire, human thing. I shouldn't exist, he had said. How... Why was I alive then? What did I do now??

_Whoa, I'm losing hope  
There's a hole in my heart  
That's been cut out of stone  
Whoa, cold comes cold goes  
Could you fill this hole?  
Cause I can't do it alone_

And Ichijo... He wasn't human.. I had a crush on a freaking vampire!! For once, I had thought... I don't know... That maybe I wouldn't be alone...

_A couple of tears and I'm a broken mess  
The sadness has taken me far too deep in regret  
So sing me a song about something good  
My heart's on the threshing floor  
And I've done every single thing I could_

Power still coursed through my veins, pulsing. It seemed like something inside me had woken up. I decided to test my body's power. I took a sharp stone, and drew a red line across my arm. I cried out in pain, but it quickly vanished.

_I use to believe in  
Some kind of feeling  
That could change everything I thought I knew  
But that door is closed and  
My heart feels like it's frozen  
If you hear me I can feel you_

I watched, curious and repulsed, as my skin healed in only a moment. The flesh netted itself back together, leaving a white scar one moment then nothing at all. I cried out, dropping the stone, as I realized there was truth in what he had said.

_Whoa, I'm losing hope  
There's a hole in my heart  
That's been cut out of stone  
Whoa, cold comes cold goes  
Could you fill this hole?  
Cause I can't do it alone_

I found myself drawing the rock back across my skin, over and over again, hoping that the regeneration would stop and that I'd become normal once more.

_The coldest heart can be brought to life  
When it's thrown into the fire of goodbyes_

'Save me! Gods, someone please! Save me!' I thought, screaming it in my head over and over but unable to make any noise.

_Whoa, I'm losing hope  
There's a hole in my heart  
That's been cut out of stone  
Whoa, cold comes cold goes  
Could you fill this hole?  
Cause I can't do it alone_

I wished for someone, anyone, to find me then... I didn't want to be a monster... I didn't want to be like Kaname... How could I return to Cross Academy, when I was such an abomination? What would my father think, when he heard the news??

_Whoa, I'm losing hope  
There's a hole in my heart  
That's been cut out of stone  
Whoa, cold comes cold goes  
Could you fill this hole?  
Cause I can't do it alone_

I began to sob, feeling the warm tears course down my cheeks, leaving warm, wet scars... I curled up into a ball... Praying the clock would turn back... And I could go back into ignorance...

_I've got the coldest heart  
Cause I can't do it alone_

_

* * *

_**Yeah! Review please!! And I hope you enjoyed x3 umm... The song was _The Coldest Heart _by The Classic Crime which I of course I don't own xP  
**


End file.
